Luna's eyes
by midnight serendipity
Summary: It was the kind of love that anybody would die to proclaim to the world. Ironic however, that it seems that it was only meant for Luna's eyes. Sasu/Saku
1. Prologue

The sun was slowly starting to set. Its pink, tangerine and purple hues accenting the skies, resulting in a magnificent myriad of colors. The soft caresses of zephyr was beginning to get chillier by the moment, as the evening was already coming to a peak, silently welcoming the fall of nighttime, and as darkness truly coveted the skies, the first stars to appear were reflected by the deep blue waters of the lake lying below the majestic horizon.

Heedless to say, everything was perfect, the kind of scenery that people would normally take the time to enjoy.

But for two people, it only signified another bitter parting, and welcome another day of unspoken encounters and bitter pretense.

________________________________________________________________________

They were there again on their usual spot. He was sitting against _their_ sakura tree and she, in between his legs, her back to his chest, while her head was lying peacefully on the crook of his neck, the soft breeze blowing her long pink hair, that seemed to glow silver in the moonlight, with its scent lost together with the whispers of the wind.

To her, her pink hair was a great contrast to his midnight locks that reflected the sinful yet wonderful promises of nightfall. His onyx eyes were lost in the picture before him, drowning in its beauty. Sakura was always amused by how nature's magnum opus managed to captivate even a stoic man like Sasuke. She never bothered him, perfectly knowing that this was one of the very few moments that could give her lover the kind of peace he has long been searching for, next to her of course.

His face portrayed the nemesis of Adonis, with his smoldering dark eyes, high cheekbones, pointed nose and fine lips constantly reminding her the reason how he became her heart's greatest weakness. His strong and broad shoulders were enough to assure her of her protection. While the limited amount of sight of his tempting chiseled chest, offered by his yukata gave her the kind of comfort no night's sleep could ever amount to.

One of his hands was entwined with hers, while the other was gently caressing the clothed skin of her arm.

They sat there basking in the aftermaths of their previous lovemaking that transpired sometime during the coming of the evening, enjoying the love and comfort each unabashedly offers.

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura fought back the tears that were threatening to fall, for even if her heart was heavy with grief, still, she wanted to savor this moment with Sasuke. After all, none of them knew when they would be able to feel each other's embrace again.


	2. 19 months ago

Hello everybody, thanks for the reviews..:) I really appreciate it, I'm sorry the prologue was very short and I think this one is quite a short chapter too.. gomen ne I'm trying to make it long and I will keep trying

Thanks again..ja ne!! I hope you enjoy this too..

Oh and I forgot to say.. I also don't own Naruto

________________________________________________________________________

_**19 months ago…**_

The room was quite small but the light coming from the lone candle placed on top of the circular table still wasn't enough to illuminate it. The looming walls reflected tiny movements of shadow caused by the flickers of the flame.

Beside the table was a man sitting on a chair. The man had long ebony locks that greatly contrasted to his ghostly pale complexion. His face had snake-like eyes, thin pointed nose and a Cheshire grin that did nothing to improve his already sickly appearance.

A few feet away was another man standing in front of him. This man had gray hair tied in a short pony tail. His face was partly concealed by his bangs and eyeglasses that seemed to glow due to the reflection of the flame.

"It seems that you are doubtful of my intentions Kabuto." The man sitting on the chair said.

"Nothing of that sort Orochimaru-sama." The man named Kabuto answered and uncertainly continued, "I'm just not quite sure if he is suited for _this _job."

"Consider it a test Kabuto" Orochimaru answered while chuckling amusedly.

"A test?"

"Yes. A test to prove that he is worthy and ready for the kind of power he is asking to attain." Orochimaru continued, seeing the confusion still clouding his assistant's face, "In order for Sasuke-kun to be able to personally carry out his older brother's demise, he has to be.." Orochimaru paused, as if searching for the right word to say, "…_merciless._"

"And the girl?"

"She is the tool to trigger it."

"Ah." replied Kabuto, a smile evident on his face, as he continued, "and of course I presume Sasuke-kun would not know any detail about this, hmm?"

"Why, why Kabuto? It's as if you don't like our Sasuke-kun?"

"He's just got to learn some manners"

"Well then, I think it's about time anyway. Would you be a dear and fetch Sasuke-kun?'

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" and with that Kabuto slightly bowed his head and went out the door in order to accomplish his task.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke can't help it, but the winding dark hallways that were lighted only by some torches a few feet away from each other made him miss Konoha. Even if the Leaf country had dark hidden passage ways, still, it was quite friendlier than this, and he was sure it wasn't just because the hideout was located underground, no; it was as if the real reason was the murky and mysterious atmosphere of Oto itself, like there was something sinister brewing in every corner, reminding you to be always cautious. Sure the seventeen year old prodigy had a great knack of masking his emotions, but he was certainly not heartless, and years of training had taught the Uchiha when to be wary and when to be complacent, and during his 5 years of stay here, Sasuke was _always _wary. This time however, he knew he has to be more than wary, rather, he has to be on his guard, for he knew that something was up, he can just tell it from the smug expression the man walking slightly ahead of him wore on his face. Kabuto. Sasuke despised the man, it was as if he has no identity at all, as if he existed just for the purpose of following Orochimaru's orders and making him pleased.

"A penny for your thoughts Sasuke-kun?" said Kabuto, as if sensing the other man's pondering.

"Quit the crap Kabuto and just tell me what that snake wants."

"You know, Orochimaru-sama is actually going out of his way just to help you. So why don't you just return the favor and be a little polite. Just a little would do though, after all, I doubt you have the capacity to exceed our expectations." Replied Kabuto with a wicked smile on his lips, as if he was actually pleased with himself for coming up with that remark.

"Hn, whatever"

Kabuto grimaced, obviously not pleased with the younger boy's lack of interest. Silently wishing this mission would indeed be a lesson to him.

________________________________________________________________________

"Orochimaru" Sasuke said, announcing his presence.

"Ah Sasuke-kun you're here, Kabuto would you please leave us alone for a moment?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama", the said man replied before complying to leave the two alone.

"You sent for me" Sasuke said again

"Indeed, you see I have…a _package_ waiting for me at the country of mist. Would you be so kind to pick it up and have it delivered here?" Orochimaru said, feigning sweetness.

"I came here to train Orochimaru and not run errands." Sasuke replied, annoyance clearly evident in his voice, and with that he turned to leave.

"My apologies Sasuke-kun, it seems you misunderstood me."

Sasuke turned again to face the snake sannin, an eyebrow cocked in question. The statement was enough to stimulate interest in him, and after all, it wasn't everyday you hear the great Orochimaru-_sama_ apologizing.

"Think of it as a mission"

"…"

"The package is quite delicate and important. The person who'll deliver it to me, is someone must I say… I _greatly trust._" As Orochimaru said this, Sasuke noticed the mischievous glint in the pedophile's eye, increasing his interest and annoyance at the same time.

"And if I accomplish it?" he asked

Orochimaru chuckled "I am known to be a man who repays a good deed Sasuke-kun, if you finish the job well, then I will give you the power you need to kill Itachi. Kabuto will be the one to give you the details you need."

"Fine." Sasuke said one more time before leaving.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was definitely pissed, after a day and a half long of travel, he was of course tired. But to find out that he was lost and his journey might have all been a waste is what really pisses him. Sure he was in the Mist Village, but his destination couldn't be this, after all what would Orochimaru want from a brothel?

'Kabuto' he thought. This might be his idea of a sick joke.

"Fuck" he cursed

And then as if on cue, a woman that looked like in her late thirties emerged. Her hazelnut brown hair was tied in a tight bun with bangs framing her face, she had lilac eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a white kimono and red obi and was quite voluptuous. She could have been pretty, save for the make up that was too thick on her face.

'Definitely geisha' he thought again, he was just about to leave when the woman spoke "You must be Sasuke, please come in we were just waiting for you."

Sasuke was confused, but entered nonetheless. The house was kind of old, composed of rickety floors, chairs and tables. The first floor was some sort of diner, and as the Uchiha prodigy entered he just can't help but inwardly groan, for the geishas immediately started flirting with him, giving him winks and throwing kisses at his way. Some even managed to latch their arms to him and gave him invites for the night. It wasn't their fault though, for it wasn't everyday that a man as handsome as Sasuke would walk in their house. His ebony locks, piercing obsidian eyes, pointed nose, pale complexion, tall and muscled figure hidden beneath the white yukata and black hakama tied by a purple rope would surely have girls at his feet. Sasuke glared however, not wanting to be the center of unwanted attention. Some girls scampered away, some however still wanted to attach themselves to the prodigy, oblivious to the dangerous aura he was emitting.

"Girls please, he is not here for that. He's only here for business." The woman from before said, and to Sasuke's relief, the other geishas released him with a sigh and only followed his retreating back with longing stares.

"I'm sorry for their behavior, my name is Reika by the way" the woman said as they made their way up the stairs and turned to the left once they reached the third floor.

"Hn" Sasuke noticed that this part may be reserved for important guests and transactions, for the rooms were bigger and had more privacy, aside from that only few people were allowed to come up here. Not like the ones in the second floor, where moans and groans were easily heard from each room. As they reached the fourth door Reika stopped and turned to him "Well here we are I just hope that we meet Orochimaru-sama's expectations, young, beautiful and untouched." Sasuke raised his eyebrows for he was caught off guard by her statement.

'Young, beautiful and untouched? She can't mean…' his thoughts were interrupted though, for Reika already opened the door. And for the first time in his entire life, Sasuke Uchiha gaped at a woman.

There sitting on the bed was a young woman of about his age. Her long pink locks dropped to her waist. Her face was void of make up, save for some powder and lip gloss exposing the creamy porcelain skin of her face, she had a huge forehead, but oddly enough, it suited her. Her sparkling emerald eyes depicted innocence. She had a pointy nose and her lips were full and pouty. She was donned in a silky black kimono that had embroidered pink sakura petals at the bottom, hugging her curves perfectly. She wasn't as curvy as Reika and the other geishas, but still Sasuke could tell that she had a perfect figure. The obi that was tied at her small waist was also pink and her feet were encased in a pair of simple black slippers.

Sasuke wasn't even sure if she is actually a human or a goddess, for her beauty was beyond compare.

'How can someone so innocent looking be connected with Orochimaru?' Sasuke's brows creased in confusion after realization dawned on him.

"Ahem" both heads turned to look at Reika who cleared her throat, gathering their attention, for _oblivious_ to the two, they were already eyeing each other.

"Sakura, please stand up" Sasuke's head turned once again to the pinkette, as she stood up, noticing that she was about seven inches shorter than his 6'1 figure.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Sakura" continued Reika.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Sakura said for the first time with a blush adorning her face.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said, despite finding her voice quite beautiful and refused the urge to smirk at the cute blush on her face.

"Sakura is an apprentice geisha, she's still undergoing training, but don't worry, like I said before she's still untouched."

"Aa" it was the Uchiha's turn to blush, now being able recognize the meaning behind the words.

________________________________________________________________________

They left the Mist early yesterday afternoon, and judging by the speed they were going, they were due to arrive at Oto just before nightfall, about three hours earlier than his original expected time of arrival. Even though he was silent the whole time, he was actually quite impressed with the young woman, aside from being pretty she was able to catch up to him even if she was still in a kimono, and not even once did she utter a single complaint. But what got his attention most was that even if he was sure that she found him attractive (because every time he glanced her way she would turn red), she didn't behave like his fangirls though, which earned his respect. Yet, even if she wasn't complaining he knew, that after eight hours of straight travel, she needed some break, he was after all, quite out of breath too.

However, even if he admired her, Sasuke can't help but still feel cautious of the girl that was sitting across from him. For he knew that anyone associated with Orochimaru can't be trusted. They were temporarily seeking refuge in some part of the forest that would later on lead them straight to the base. Sasuke, while sharpening his katana, eyed the girl who was busy observing her surroundings, accidentally cutting his finger in the process.

"Fuck" Sasuke cursed. He was used to pain; but he just didn't like the mess that blood produced. But what irked him the most was losing his focus just because of a girl.

"Here let me"

Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura right in front of him and took his finger. He was just about to snap at her when he noticed that her thumb and forefinger that was holding his own finger in between, glowed a faint green chakra, healing the wound quickly and leaving no traces of it behind. As she finished, she stood up and went to where she was originally seated.

"Thanks"

She looked quite taken aback, clearly not expecting him to say anything, but recovered nonetheless and muttered "your welcome" while slightly nodding her head.

"You're a medic" he said, not as a question but as a statement.

"I want to be but no"

Seeing that Sasuke was urging her to go on, she continued "Since fights naturally occur at the brothel, we were required to learn basic medical techniques and ninjutsus to be able to defend and heal ourselves incase trouble breaks out."

"You said you wanted to be a medic"

"I do, But Reika, well she was the one who took care of me and she wanted me to become a geisha. I think it was the only way I'd be able to repay her."

"No mother?"

Sakura found the question a bit rude, but answered nonetheless since she was the one who sort of initiated the conversation anyway. "According to Reika, my mother was traveling the night she was about to give birth to me. She stumbled upon the brothel, Reika was the one who helped her during labor and after giving birth, she died."

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was trying to keep a straight face and voice. But he sensed the pain and sadness that she was trying to hide. Out of respect that he gained for the girl during the short time of their encounter, and the guilt that he felt for the blunt question earlier, he kept his mouth shut.

"Erm, how are you related to Orochimaru-sama?" Sakura asked suddenly, whose attention was again fully directed to him, surprising him. Her elbows were resting at her knees and her hands held her face, her eyes showing curiosity. To him, the sight resembled that of a child listening to a bedtime story, and he found it simply…adorable. And Sasuke Uchiha never found anything adorable.

"Sorry, I just wan…"Sakura was about to continue, seeing that Sasuke was not going to answer her question, but got cut off.

"He's training me." Sasuke answered, lowering his eyes on his sword, intending to finish what he started. He still didn't trust the girl, but he knew that he had better luck of finding the truth from her than Kabuto or Orochimaru.

"Oh, so what..uhm what is he like?"

Sasuke eyed her, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Uhm, could you just tell me…please?" Sakura asked again, her cheeks reddening again.

"Sadist, crazy, powerful"

"Oh" the pink haired girl said, not sure how to react.

"You're interested in Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide his curiosity

"I-I just wanted to get to know him better"

Sasuke still wanted to ask her some more questions but he knew that they already had to continue their journey. He stood up and was just about to motion for Sakura to do the same, but the next words that left her mouth made him freeze.

"I am supposed to marry him after all."


	3. 17 months ago

Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate it and to C.A.M.E.O.1 and only thanks for the clarification. I promise to edit my first chapter to clarify things, thanks again…

I don't own Naruto…

_**17 months ago…**_

However Sasuke may despise it, he found himself in the same room that Orochimaru briefed him about his _supposed_ mission to the country of mist a couple of months ago. It was still the same, lighted by a single candle on top of a small round table. On its left side was the same chair, with the same man sitting on it, the same man he loathed.

During the two months that passed, Orochimaru had given him the task to care and train Sakura, not that he didn't like it, but it was as if the snake was purposely throwing Sakura on his way. Sasuke would've snorted if anybody would tell him that Orochimaru was playing matchmaker especially with his bride-to-be, but with the events that transpired, it actually strengthened Sasuke's gut feeling that the pedophile indeed had something up his sleeves. And it peeved him more, knowing that he can't do anything for now but play along, since as much as he hated it, he still needed Orochimaru for his revenge.

"Status please Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said, again with the sinister smile playing on his lips, referring to Sakura's training.

"Improving" the said boy replied stoically

"Good, good. You should know that I can't have a weakling for a wife."

"Why don't you just train her yourself?" Sasuke said, he didn't know why but the mention of Sakura marrying this vermin riled him up, much more when Orochimaru called her a weakling.

"I thought I'd give you the privi…"

"Just fuck off and train me" Sasuke snapped

"I thought we discussed this be…"

"I don't fucking care." Sasuke said and was just about to turn around, when even before he could blink an eye, Orochimaru had him pinned on the wall, with a hand gripping his throat. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to leave a threat, and if it was another man, he would have crumbled to his knees. But this was Sasuke Uchiha, and no matter what the situation is, he was stubborn as hell.

"You know I don't like being cut off, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, saying the prodigy's name a little too sweet for Sasuke's liking

"Well I don't like being played Orochimaru, just train me." The Uchiha replied, taking Orochimaru's hand off with ease, which caught the older man's attention, since nobody, not even Kabuto was able to escape his grasp that easily.

"Impressive. You've been training."

"You think I was actually going to spend all my time babysitting?" Sasuke asked smirking

"No" Orochimaru answered going back to his seat while continuing; "We have already discussed this Sasuke-kun. Your mission is still ongoing and you have to train her. It will only end until we get married." Orochimaru said casually

Sasuke's fist clenched to his side, still not knowing why their upcoming wedding was pissing him off, but casted it off quick enough to avoid being caught by Orochimaru.

"And after that?"

"Then we'll continue your training"

"Fine. But no more games Orochimaru. No. More. Games." Sasuke said, emphasizing his meaning.

"We aren't playing Sasuke-kun, Kabuto just might have forgotten to give you all the details of your mission."

"Hn."

______________________________________________________________________________

The ebony haired teen was walking towards the training grounds, pleased to be out of the snake's nest. He was just a few steps away from the exit and he could already make out her form sitting on the ground, her back against the tree while reading a book. She wasn't wearing her usual kimonos, but instead she was donned in a red sleeveless cheongsam shirt, a khaki miniskirt, short leggings and gray boots. Even though Sasuke would never admit it out loud, he actually found the outfit more suited for her. Not just for training purposes, but also because it hugged her figure nicely, emphasizing every curve and asset she possessed.

Sasuke and Sakura had spent the entire two months that passed training, and when he came in this morning to report the status of the pinkette's training to Orochimaru, he wasn't lying when he said she was improving. Actually, she was more than that, she was impressive. She had no problem learning new jutsus and had excellent chakra control, which was not entirely surprising since she can perform medical techniques easily. Even Kabuto, who was in charge of her medical training found her capabilities quite imposing.

Sasuke took his time to eye her. She looked innocent and fragile, but he knew better than that for the girl, was hell of a spitfire when sparring. But to the Uchiha prodigy, she had brought more trouble to him than that. For during the whole month that passed, there was never a single night that she had not plagued his dreams, and he never knew why.

By the time he reached her, she looked up at his towering form and smiled. He was just about to open his mouth when a high-pitched shriek interrupted him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Karin" he said annoyed as a red headed girl, wearing eyeglasses latched her arms onto his trying hard to steal a quick kiss from the prodigy, but failing every time.

"I missed you so much. Didn't you miss me Sasuke-kun?" She said, trying to sound cute and seductive

"Hn. I thought you died."

"Sasuke-kun, don't be such a meanie" Karin said again, pouting her lips.

"Just get off me."

Sakura can't help it but to giggle at the sight before her. Sure at first she didn't know why, but she wanted to punch the living daylights out of the girl. It was Sasuke's expression however that she can't help but find…cute. The couple before looked at her, both eyeing her, as if she was weird, and Sakura knew she already had to shut up, with a tinge of pink adorning her cheeks and a small smile still present on her face.

"And who are you pinky?" Karin asked the girl, noticing her for the first time

"I'm Sakura" she answered, not liking the girl for calling her pinky.

"Well stop flirting with my Sasuke-kun, he's not interested" the redhead said again snobbishly

"Eh?" Sakura asked, the redness in her cheeks darkening

"Karin"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"She's Orochimaru's bride-to-be" Sasuke said

"Really?" Karin asked bewildered, her eyes widening, "Never knew that snake grew a heart"

Sasuke noticed Sakura tense because of Karin's statement. Even though the girl never uttered a word, he knew that she was still uncomfortable of the idea of marrying Orochimaru. He even thought that she had gone mute during the time she first met her _fiancé_, and he knew that Karin's blunt words wouldn't help her get comfortable with the predicament she was in. Again, he didn't know why, but over the amount of time that he spent with the girl, he felt…protective of her.

"Karin" he called again

"Hmm" Karin said expectantly, a smile present on her face

"Shut up and fuck off"

"But Sasu…" Karin never got the chance to finish her sentence because of the death glare that was sent her way, which also made her remove her arms from the Uchiha.

"Karin" said a new voice

"Kabuto, what do you want?" the said girl asked, as the three turned to face him.

"Don't you need to report to Orochimaru-sama the status of your mission first?"

"Can't you see I'm busy? Besides I can always do it later."

"Well I just thought you'd want to do it now, since you don't seem to be wanted in the conversation."

"Fuck you" Karin said as she stormed off. Kabuto followed shortly, after smirking towards the direction of the two.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered

"Hn" Sasuke replied, glaring at Kabuto's retreating form.

"So uhm" Sakura started, earning the young man's full attention.

"Is she…is she your girlfriend?" she asked, which in turn rewarded her with a glare, and to Sasuke's puzzlement, she laughed…hard.

Sakura can't help it, she just found Sasuke's expression amusing. She knew he must be irritated by her right now, her sides were already hurting and her eyes were already watering, but she just can't stop.

Sasuke didn't know why the girl in front of him suddenly laughed, hell he didn't even know what made her laugh in the first place and what confused him the most was the knowledge that if it was any other person, well, he or she was definitely in the receiving end of the Uchiha's wrath, and for the third time, he didn't know why he couldn't find the reason to get mad at her. The truth is, he actually found her laugh quite…_attracting. _It wasn't like that of Kabuto's infuriating snickers, nor Orochimaru's maniacal chuckles, and it was definitely not anything like Karin's irritating giggles…it was natural and he was sure that he would never tire from hearing it.

"You're annoying"

Sakura took that as a sign to stop, she sighed, calming down from her high, it had been years since she laughed like that. "I take it she's not your girlfriend"

Sasuke glared again, which strangely enough, made the girl laugh for the second time around.

"Damn straight" he said with a smirk, intensifying the pink haired girl's hearty laughter.

______________________________________________________________________________

"You called again?" Sasuke asked, annoyance evident in his tone, for he found himself again inside Orochimaru's room.

"Indeed"

"…"

"You see, I have another mission for you."

"I said no more games Orochimaru." Sasuke hissed, clearly annoyed

"This is not a game, Sasuke-kun, consider it a part of your training, to test your stealth"

"And what would it cost me?" Sasuke asked mockingly

"If you're not careful…your life"

Sasuke glared, knowing fully well that Orochimaru was just trying to gain his interest again and was just about to argue with the man, but the next words that left the snake's mouth made him reconsider his actions.

"And with it, your vengeance"

'Fuck' he thought, aware that Orochimaru always had ways to make him agree with his plans.

"Fine, tell me the details"

"I need you to steal a scroll from the country of rain. It contains secret jutsus that the rain are said to specialize on, I'll need it with my future experiments."

"And that would cost my life" he said sarcastically

"It's located in their kage's tower"

That was enough to tell Sasuke that he had to take extra measures of care in order to fulfill the mission.

"How long?"

"Six days."

______________________________________________________________________________

The dark haired young man returned to his room and was almost done packing his things. Truth be told, a part of him really didn't want to leave due to two different reasons. One: he obviously didn't trust Orochimaru and two: a small voice inside his head kept telling him not to leave Sakura. However, there was also a part of him that wanted to leave for two reasons also, one: this was a mission he had to accomplish in order to get closer to his goal of killing Itachi and two: he can't afford distractions right now…especially in the form of Haruno Sakura.


	4. 17 months ago part II

Thanks again for the reviews guys…very sorry for the wait…

______________________________________________________________________________

The village was covered in darkness as nighttime befell it; nothing was heard except the howls of the wind. However frightening this scenario may be, the villagers of the rain were used to this, unaware of a man being held captive and tortured at the topmost floor of the mizukage's tower.

'Damn that snake' he thought

Sasuke can't help but curse Orochimaru. He told him that the danger of stealing the scroll was very high, but he didn't mention that the shinobis and kunoichis in that village were already on their guard due to Orochimaru's numerous failed attempts of stealing the scroll before. Uchiha Sasuke was not just a trained ninja, but his reputation had already reached the different countries as one of the very best, even before he went to Orochimaru for training and this should have been one of the easiest tasks for him. But the traps they set around the place had him impressed, for it managed to lower his chakra level from the very moment he stepped within the borders of rain, placing a great contribution to the state he was in right now, and the ambush that followed didn't help him at all. Normally he would've been able to fight those men, no matter how many they were, but with his chakra close to depletion, he knew that it was already a lost battle. But even so, he wasn't an Uchiha genius for nothing, before he admitted to defeat; he had replaced the rain's scroll with an illusion, giving them the impression that this had been another one of Orochimaru's pathetic attempts. But he knew that he had to hurry for the illusion would already wear off any minute now, and the guards stationed on that room will eventually find out that the real scroll is already with him. Sasuke analyzed the room he was being held in with his observing eyes. It wasn't a huge one and the ceiling was also not that high, it had no windows. There were chains on the ceiling that were locked on both of his wrists. He was bloody and wounded, and he had not had food nor water for days. The guards were outside, checking on him every five minutes. He had already been here for nine days, and he knew that Orochimaru and Kabuto would think of him as a weakling for being captured, the thought greatly pissing him. But try as he might the chains wouldn't budge off.

'Fuck how could I have not noticed it?' he thought, for the chains were also consuming his chakra. His vision was already becoming blurry and his muscles were screeching from the pain and fatigue.

'This can't be the end' he thought again, and just as his eyelids were about to close, an image of an emerald eyed beauty came to his mind. Sakura. He didn't know why but he wanted to see her again. With that thought, Sasuke's body suddenly became enveloped with dark swirls and power rapidly surged within his veins.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke woke up and noticed that he was in a different room, a room that was vaguely familiar.

'Oto?' he thought, doubting if this was a dream.

"You're awake"

Sasuke turned his head left and saw Sakura. He was glad that he saw her again, but he can't help but feel confused when he saw the coldness in her eyes, and was that bitterness in her voice? He wanted to ask what happened during the time that he was gone, but he noticed that she always averted her gaze.

"They left you in my custody, but now that you're okay I'll just come back for your medicine." She said standing up.

"Sakura" Sasuke said as he grabbed her wrist.

He was about to ask her when she turned, but her reaction made him forget what he was about to say.

"Why Sasuke?" she asked harshly, meeting the Uchiha's gaze for the first time that day.

"…"

"You left! You left without telling me where you were going. Then nine days later I find you unconscious, bloody and wounded on the forest floor. Do you know how scared I was?" she screamed, noticing only now that she was already on tears. Sakura knew that she was already revealing too much of her feelings to the young man who always made her heart flutter during the time that they got to spend with each other, but she can't help it, the thought of him dying was too much for her to bear.

"…" Sasuke was flabbergasted with Sakura's outburst, much more with her tears. He wanted to say something to ease the pink haired girl's discomfort, but he didn't know what to say, he was never one to specialize on emotions. He didn't even know what triggered her reaction.

"How could you know, you weren't here" Sakura whispered sadly, turning around to leave.

"You were worried?" Sasuke asked, finally sensing her point.

"Of course I was worried, you're my…my…my friend."

"Sorry" he answered, though not sure if he was feeling such because he really did leave her behind, or because of Sakura's last statement.

______________________________________________________________________________

"It seems you're getting weaker Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said with a sneer. For the past half hour or so, the snake had done nothing but to criticize "Sasuke's poor job", thus getting on the prodigy's nerves.

"I got the scroll"

"You got captured"

"Maybe you're not a good trainer"

"Sasuke-kun, when will you realize your temper will do nothing but to hamper your plans?" he said with a chuckle.

"My training is your concern, not my temper and plans" Sasuke said, as he turned to leave.

"He seems a bit edgy today, don't you think Kabuto?" Orochimaru said after being sure that the boy was out of earshot.

"I thought so too Orochimaru-sama, though, I think the right word would be…_distracted._" Kabuto replied mischievously as he went out of the darkness to approach his master.

"Really now?"

"I think it has something to do with this morning's events"

"Would you mind filling me in Kabuto?"

"Certainly not Orochimaru-sama."

______________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke went to the forest to rid his head of thoughts. However he may loathe it, he can't help but agree with the snake. Being captured was only for weaklings, and he can't afford to be one especially when it comes to fulfilling his goal of killing Itachi. But try as he might, he always gets distracted. Sasuke was too busy with his contemplations that he didn't notice that he was already walking towards the direction of the lake. It was only until he heard a gasp that he snapped back into reality, and nothing could have ever prepared him for what he saw next, a very wet Sakura clad in only a skimpy towel, clinging to her every curve.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had just finished swimming and had wrapped herself in a towel. Sure Orochimaru had provided her her very own bathing room in the base, but she can't help it, swimming in the lake was much more refreshing. She was just about to loosen her towel and get dressed when she felt a presence near her.

"You" she gasped, turning a bit red

"Me" Sasuke's reply may have sounded casual, but his tone was actually quite the opposite of what he was feeling, for his blood had currently rushed downwards into one particular part of his body.

Sasuke would've wanted to look at her more, but even if his urges told him to rip the towel apart, Sasuke respected the girl, and it took every ounce of his self control for him to turn around and let her dress.

"I'm sorry, about this morning. I didn't mean to shout at you." came Sakura's meek tone.

"Hn"

"Sakura" Sasuke continued.

"Hm?"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Us being friends"

"O-of course"

"Aa" Sasuke said clenching his fists.

"Sakura" he said again

"Yes?"

"Why are you marrying Orochimaru?" he knew it was none of his business to ask, but he can't help it. Sakura was beautiful, smart, strong and kind, so why the hell would she choose someone like Orochimaru when he was sure there were many men out there that would kill for her?

Sakura was taken aback with Sasuke's question, but answered it anyway "He went to the mist years ago searching for a bride, telling our kage that he would attack the village if he would not comply. Being a small village, the mist wouldn't hold out against Orochimaru's power, so he wasn't able to do anything but to agree. Orochimaru said that he would just inform us when he will claim his bride, and I…well, I was the chosen one." She explained with a hint of sadness on her voice.

"You don't love him"

"I can learn to" she said defiantly, though doubting her own statement.

"Damn it Sakura, don't be stupid"

Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke right in front of her within the blink of an eye. She chose not to talk and just remain in that position and it was quite obvious that Sasuke had the same thought too. They stayed like that, their noses almost touching, breathing each other's scents and staring at each other's eyes. The intensity of Sasuke's presence was too much, his gaze was already enough to make her wet, and his actions didn't help either for the dark haired young man decided to have his hands glide on her sides.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, her eyes closed, feeling Sasuke's sensuous touches.

"Make love with me"

Sakura's eyes shot open. She was about to answer, but unfortunately found that she was unable to do so, for her lips had been occupied by the Uchiha's very own lips. The kiss was sweet and passionate as Sasuke's tongue asked for entrance and explored every nook and crevice of her mouth and the pinkette can't help but to moan.

Sasuke broke the kiss and all Sakura could say was a breathy "yes" to his question. Wasting no second, Sasuke removed her towel and threw it on the ground, and making her lie down on the grass before taking his time to take in the view before him. Her hair was splayed like a crown of pink on her head. Her jade eyes were hazy and filled with lust, while her pouty lips formed a small o. Her chest were heaving up and down, her taut pink nipples calling out to him, tempting him to touch them. His gaze traveled further down to her tight tummy, narrow hips and lingered to her slightly moist jewel covered in a small pink tuft, then down to her firm and smooth legs, and lastly to her cute toes.

Sasuke then removed his clothes, leaving his boxers, then placed a brief kiss on Sakura's lips again.

"Sasuke" Sakura moaned, threading her fingers on his dark hair as he placed butterfly kisses on her jaw, neck and collar bone, licking and sucking from time to time. He kneaded her breasts gently while looking at her face, her reaction making him impossibly harder. He smirked with her sharp intake of breath when he flicked her nipples.

"Ughnnn" Sakura moaned again when Sasuke bent down to lick and suck on a pert nipple.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked smirking at the flesh of her right breast.

"Yes"

"Do you want more?"

"Yes"

Satisfied with Sakura's answer he then proceeded to give her left breast the same attention. After that he went south to lick her tummy.

"Sasuke" she moaned again. Then before continuing with his ministrations, he looked up to kiss her again.

"Sakura"

"Hm?"

"I want you to know how you make me feel"

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt Sasuke's hand guide her's to his clothed erection.

"You do this to me Sakura" he said with a throaty groan, letting her hand rub his length. Sasuke relished the feeling before letting her hand rest on her side and kiss her again. The kiss was hard this time, as if Sasuke was letting her feel all his emotions for her. Sakura was glad that she was lying down, for she knew she would have already sunk to the ground if she was standing. The couple had to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

"Where do you want me Sakura?" Sasuke asked panting, silently hoping that Sakura would utter what he wanted to hear the most.

"I want you here Sasuke" Sakura replied, excitement building in her as she took her turn in guiding Sasuke's hand, placing his palm on her labia. Sasuke buried his head at the crook of her neck, his other hand supporting his weight as he took the opportunity to touch her jewel. Sakura whimpered beneath him loving the feel of his fingers on her clit. Sasuke then went lower again, and entered her with two fingers. Sakura groaned from the pain, but later on became moans of pleasure as Sasuke continued thrusting his fingers inside her, adding another one in the process. Sakura felt pressure within her belly, and when Sasuke felt her inner walls tighten to release her orgasm, he removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue, lapping up every juice Sakura discharged.

"Sah..Sasukeeehh" she half moaned, half screamed, her fingers' grip on Sasuke's hair becoming tighter.

Sasuke looked up again, giving her a chaste kiss, before resting his forehead on hers and stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked, his insides clenching with the thought of her saying no.

"Would you stop if I said no?" she asked amusement in her jade eyes.

"No" he answered smirking.

Sakura placed her hand on his nape and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you Sasuke. I always had, ever since I first laid eyes on you" she said, her eyes filled with happiness.

Sasuke bent his head down, his bangs concealing the small smile that appeared on his handsome face, before standing up to remove his boxers.

Sakura took in his form, the sight of his huge, firm cock making her wetter. Sasuke then kneeled, spreading her legs farther apart and entered her. Sakura arched her back in pain, her eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall. Sasuke bent down again to give her a short but tender kiss. He came back up with his onyx eyes asking for permission, when Sakura gave a nod, he entered her again. Sasuke had to stifle a moan, Sakura's tightness was too much pleasure for him. Thrust after thrust, Sasuke had Sakura screaming and moaning his name because of pleasure, her nails marking his back.

"Ugh Sasukeee" she cried when he hit a particular spot, her toes curling due to the intense pleasure.

Sasuke kept hitting that same spot, feeling that she was again close to her orgasm.

"Ugh" she cried again as he increased his speed and thrust harder at the same time.

"Aah Sasukeee" she screamed as she finally came for the second time.

Sasuke continued his thrusts, knowing that he was close too. After some time, he released his seed on Sakura's hot cavern. Sasuke wanted to bring Sakura to a third orgasm, but due to the intensity of his own release, he knew he didn't have the strength to do so. He took out his member and switched their positions, with Sakura now resting on top of him, her neck on his chest, breathing heavily. He then took his yukata and covered them both; fortunately, it was big enough to hide their privates. Sasuke felt that Sakura was going to fall asleep soon, but before she could welcome the embrace of a deep slumber, Sasuke wanted to do something first.

"Sakura" his husky voice called out.

"Hmm?" she asked raising her head.

"I love you too"

Sakura kissed him again before sleeping on top of him. Just when Sasuke felt her even breathing and knew that she was finally asleep, did his thoughts wander once again. The prodigy can't help but smile as he felt that a knot was taken of his chest when he was finally able to tell her how he really felt, though deep inside, his gut feeling knew he was screwed, for he had just made love with the only girl he can never have.

______________________________________________________________________________

Authoress' notes: There you have it guys…hope you like it...anyway I didn't know the term for the rain country's kage so I called him "mizukage" it was the closest thing that came to my mind because "mizu" means water…well thanks again...i'll try to update soon…ja ne!


End file.
